unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving magic flute
|details = There appears to be some kind of connection between the magic flute in Egypt and the Ancient Queen of Egypt. Tel el-Amarna... Yeah, I think I've heard of it before... Maybe if you investigate further you'll find something out. Why don't you first go and see a Scholar? |step1 = /The prince and the queen/Alexandria/Scholar/ You want to know more about the queen? One day the queen's daughter was kidnapped by the priests of Amun. She called in her son-in-law, the prince of Egypt. She said that if he could save the princess he would allow him to marry her and so gave him the glittering flute. |step2 = /Magical tones/Alexandria/Scholar/ The prince went to the temple with his servants and rescued the princess, but of course he is spotted and chased after. The glittering flute is what saved them all. Upon hearing the flute's beautiful melody the prince's enemies all forgot what they were doing and began to dance, losing all their will to fight. |step3 = /Struggle between the queen and the prince/Alexandria/Scholar/ The prince, having saved the princess with the power of the glittering flute, returns to marry the princess and take the throne as king. However, the two do not forbid the worship of Amun, infuriating the former queen. Consequently, she decides to fight them as her enemy. The battle ends with victory for the side of Amun. The prince moves the capital to Memphis and the former queen dies in the midst of her despair. |step4 = /The whole struggle/Alexandria/Scholar/ Some theories also say that the reason why the prince fought with the queen is because the queen killed his mother, a concubine. In the end, after the prince's unexpected death the throne was taken by the generals and ministers. If I remember correctly I believe that Julia in the Rest Area here in town knows quite a bit about the flute from the legends. |step5 = /A person who appreciates music/Alexandria/Julia in Rest Area/ There are two theories about what happened to the glittering flute after the prince died. One says that it was buried with him in his grave and another says that it was passed on to the next king. It is said that playing the flute will confuse your enemies and rally your allies. But, the flute cannot be played unless you have a solid understanding of music and even then only one who truly loves music can make the flute play anything. |stepfinal = Moving magic flute/// It is said that the queen gave the glittering flute to the prince so he could save her daughter who had been kidnapped. The glittering flute has a mysterious power that causes your enemies to forget everything and begin dancing when it is played. Some say the flute was buried with the prince but others say it was passed on to the next king... I suppose I should report what I've learned so far to the Guild. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 20 |reportfame = 12 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = quest/The queen of Egypt/Ancient Egyptian/1/Theology/5/Art/8 |subQ1 = quest/Flute of Light/Search/2/Appraisal/4/Arabic/1/Flute of light (discovery) |chainQ1 = |landarea = Alexandria |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}